sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Omni
The Omni are one of the oldest races in the galaxy having evolved around the same time as the Grox. In fact, these two races were the only known that were spacefaring at the time. The Omni are credited to developing the interstellar drive. It is unknown what planet the Omni originated from. It is believed that they had evolved on a planet called "Omnaria" by modern scientists. The planet was destroyed by the Grox which forced the Omni out; they built a space station called Technosilis. However, it is possible they had been a galaxy-wide empire due to a variety of artifacts and ruins found throughout the galaxy that bear close reseamblances to each other. Appearance It is unknown what an Omni looks like, but incomplete fossils found near the crashed starships that they had sent out suggest a humanoid appearance. Last Hope of the Omni The Grox had invaded colony after colony of the Omni. They had even forced them out of Technosilis, but were unable to destroy the planet due to it being near-indestructible. The Omni were bent on extinction by the Grox so they had one last hope. They sent out many ships carrying an interstellar drive and proton missiles out to a variety of star systems with sentient life. However, the Grox destroyed many of these ships though a few got away and crashed onto a variety of different planets scattered throughout the galaxy. The majority of these ships crashed on planets with an atmosphere that could not support them and the ships themselves were failing. The Omni drew a map on the ground by burning it with a laser in order to make a map to their nearest colony. They had hoped that other species would one day avenge their extinction by destroying the Grox. They had also uploaded a variety of data to the Technosilis main computer, but the data went corrupt over time. Scientists are still trying to extract what they can from the data in attempts to discover the secrets of the Omni. Impact Today Many species use Omni technology such as the interstellar drive. Also, they use the same style weapons as they had developed. The Dhragolon were among the first to make use of their technology cache; they found one on Pelietta. Humans and the Omni Some even speculate that humans are the Omni. Some evidence that supports this is that several statues built by the Omni reseamble fossils found on Earth. Also, the star Nimbus is very close to Sol being about 40 light-years away being similar in size making conditions favorable for humans to survive. However, we may never know as many pirates have sold various Omni artifacts to the black market and even melted them down to get gold. Many Omni ruins were also removed by greedy empires to make room for colonization. Some evidence against this claim shows that the humans discovered by the Eteno were only wiped out recently. However, some are stil adamant of their claims even going as far as to suggest that these were interdimensional humans; a paradox appeared when Steve first entered the Galactic Core. To this day, no one may ever know for sure. Category:Species Category:Empires